


The Last of the Executioners

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They survived four alien drops, and still planned to get off this goddamn rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Executioners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/gifts).



The explosion rocked through the jungle, plant debris flying every which way. Isabelle and Royce were moving through the treetops as best they could, knowing that any of the alien hunters would look to the ground first, but would eventually look up. It was only the majority of their fellow human survivors on this godforsaken planet that kept forgetting that they needed to take their surroundings into account.

Isabelle had spatters of fluorescent green blood on her, and it did come off on some of the vines or trees. “I need to wash this shit off before I attract more attention.” Royce only grunted, but it was at least noted. Neither killer used excess words if they could help it. Any noise could mean the difference between survival and death, and neither wanted to die.

They slowed and eventually stopped near a pool of water. It was clear, formed out of a spring tumbling past a rocky outcropping before meandering away. The pool seemed to be far enough away that no alien or human hunters would hear them splashing about or washing clothes. It had been about a week since their last washing, but they had gotten used to their own scent long ago. The alien hunters relied on tech, not scent, and the humans couldn’t separate unwashed body smells from animals anyway. The two of them were merciless hunters and used whatever dirty trick they had to their advantage, and that included tracking scents.

They had survived four alien drops this way, and still planned to get off this goddamn rock.

They got down to the pool and none of the fluorescent blood came off on the vines. It was tacky now, already drying in uneven clumps. “I’ll take watch as you wash,” Royce told her gruffly. They moved to the outcropping or rock, and Royce took point in case they were followed after all. Isabelle nodded, then took off her weapons and the alien rifle they had stolen prior to springing their bomb. Without any ounce of self consciousness, Isabelle stripped to the skin and began scrubbing her clothes against the stones at the edge of the pool. Royce looked around them all; it wasn’t to give her modesty, of course, as he had already seen her naked at their last bath. She was too vulnerable this way, and he was on guard duty at the moment.

But adrenaline was adrenaline, and their fight had generated far too much of it. She was trembling slightly from the crash as she waded waist deep into the pool, her heart racing and nipples tightening. Isabelle stayed in Royce’s peripheral vision, splashing herself and briskly trying to get herself as clean as possible. Her hands snaked all over, touching all of her skin with nimble fingers. Isabelle could see Royce’s cock jump slightly at the sight of her hand between her legs, fingers sliding through the damp curls. “Think I have time?” she called out playfully at him.

“Better get it over with now, while we’ve got the chance,” he called back, still not looking directly at her. It always took too long to get her off; female anatomy and desire were just too damn inconvenient while on the run. She nodded and set to work, flicking her fingers between her legs and stroking her clit to trigger orgasm as soon as possible. All Royce had to do was unzip and roughly pull at his cock to get the physical sensation over and done with. It was quick and efficient, no fantasy involved. Though his fantasy at this point wasn’t all that exotic and might involve only a softer surface and pounding into Isabelle’s waiting flesh, he couldn’t afford it now. As soon as he spilled onto the ground, he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. Animals weren’t even around, but that wasn’t necessarily a good sign either. Too quiet generally meant trap.

“Fuck, this is taking too long. I need you to help me,” Isabelle whined, getting out of the water to move beside him. She was shaking too much. “Fucking adrenaline.”

She hissed and dug her fingers into his arm when his nails scraped her uncomfortably, but she canted her hips slightly to change the angle. Then his fingers slid inside her just as she wanted them, and she worked at her clit with her own fingers. Isabelle threw her head back, basking in the sensation, and Royce thought idly of how delicate her throat actually was. It wouldn’t take much to bite down, sever artery and jugular, drink her blood and keep from dehydrating to death. But then that meant no one to watch his back, and her eyesight was keen in the jungle. They were better together than apart.

Royce knew when she came even though she bit down on her lip to keep silent. Her entire body shook and her inner muscles clenched almost painfully around his fingers, but she kept quiet. That was the important part. “I’m good,” she told him, voice a little breathless. “You can dive in, I’ll keep watch now.” Her lips quirked into a smile. “Maybe later I could see if I can make you scream.”

“Between us, you’re the screamer,” he told her in clipped tones as she dressed. Once she had her weapons in place, he stripped off his gear and then his clothes. Isabelle ogled him for a moment before paying attention to their surroundings, but now that the adrenaline had worn off, that need to fuck it out of their systems was gone. “I suppose you were right,” he told her mildly as he bathed quickly in the pool. It had been her idea to observe the new aliens with their weapons, then take some before the newbies even realized humans could be just as dangerous as they were. “That was worth the risk.”

“And now we know how to use their toys. It tips things a bit more in our favor.”

“We don’t know how to fly their ships,” he reminded her. “Or how to read the buttons to get the correct hologram to program it.”

“One disaster at a time,” she replied. She held up one finger to pause his reply then cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, listening. “Move your ass. It’s starting to get too quiet.”

She knew jungles and how to track through them. He didn’t question her judgment, and moved out of the pool to get dressed. “How many?” he asked.

“Too quiet to tell. These bastards spook too easily,” she muttered, referring to the local wildlife. That made them harder to catch sometimes, and they had to dredge through their memories to recall snares and animal traps. After a while, they just gave up and used smaller versions of traps that had caught humans. It still worked and kept them fed, which was the important thing.

Once Royce was ready, they moved out into the jungle again.


End file.
